A Mother-Daughter Thing
by ksfd89
Summary: A little future fic about Rory and her daughter. A little Lit too! Gilmore Girls isn't mine.


**A little future fic about Rory and her daughter, with a little Lit too. Gilmore Girls isn't mine!**

"I'm not going."

Rory sighed and, before she could reply, her daughter added,

"And you can't talk me out of it."

"Annie -"

Ignoring her, Annie turned on heel and marched into the kitchen. She turned on the percolator, pouring in the coffee with the skill she was born with. Rory noticed, with some relief, she had put in enough for her too. She waited for it to be brewed and poured out before taking the cup and saying,

"Can I ask one thing?"

Annie was silent and, as she didn't instantly snap at her mother, Rory took it as encouragement.

"Why don't you want to go to the dance?"

"Because I don't."

"Okay," Rory said, nodding. "How come?"

Annie glowered at her over the rim of her cup. For a moment neither said anything and Rory slowly sipped her coffee, wondering if the conversation was over. Eventually, Annie put down her cup and said,

"It'll be dumb."

"How so?"

"It's a dance," Annie said, wrinkling her nose. "I hate dances."

"You've never been to a dance," Rory dared point out. Annie glared at her, dumping her cup in the sink.

"Forget it."

She strode out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, shutting the door in an almost slam. Rory made herself wait a moment, finishing her own drink, before following her daughter and gently knocking on the door and opening it. Annie was sprawled out on the bed, book in hand, which Rory could tell she wasn't reading.

"Can I come in?"

"You already have," Annie said but she sat up all the same. Rory closed the door and sat down on the bed. Her daughter' face was red with annoyance and her hair, long and dark like her own, tumbled around her shoulders. Annie impatiently brushed it back, blinking her bright blue eyes.

"I don't want to go," she said again and Rory nodded, trying to reach her eyes.

"I know you don't. I just want to know why."

"I told you why."

"But I just want to understand why you hate dances," Rory said carefully. "You've never been to a dance. You've only seen them in those movies your grandmother makes you watch."

"The clothes suck."

"Sweetie, it was the eighties. You've seen the pictures of Grandma."

Annie flickered a smile for a moment but then she shook her head, face set again.

"I know I'll hate it."

"Annie."

"Why do you care?" Annie flared up, staring at her mother. "Why is it so important to you that I go? You hated stuff like that in high school. You always took a book with you."

"Well, you got that from me."

Annie didn't return Rory's smile. She lay back down on the bed and said into her pillow,

"Stop trying to make me go!"

"Annie, I'm not," Rory said, stung. "I just want to know why you're so upset about this."

"Because dances are dumb and they suck and I don't want to go!"

Annie shouted the last few words and, as her mother put a hand on her hip, said,

"Please leave me alone."

"Okay," Rory said gently. "I'm going."

Rory got up off the bed, biting her lip. She walked to the door and felt struck as she took a glance at Annie's room. Her daughter had no posters of boybands or actors, keeping most of her posters of things such as landscapes, but there was a different feeling to it all the same. Since Annie had entered adolescence the sweet, sunny sense of her little girl's room had gone and sometimes Rory missed it.

Rory went back to the kitchen where her laptop was open. She was working on an article about the local election but as she sat down she couldn't concentrate. Rory made a fresh cup of coffee but it didn't help, to her lack of surprise. Rory got up, sipping without tasting, and jumped when her cellphone rang and made her spill. It was Lorelai.

"Hey," Rory said, using her spare hand to grab a napkin and wipe the drips. Her mother returned,

"Hey. You sound distracted."

"Yeah, well, you made me spill me coffee. That and I'm dealing with the joys of motherhood."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"What's Annie trying to pierce?"

"Nothing, as far as I know."

"Tattoo?"

"Stop."

"Hey, we haven't even got down what I did when I was sixteen."

"It's not that," Rory said, leaning against the counter. "She has a school dance and doesn't want to go."

"Like mother like daughter, huh?"

"She won't tell me why."

"And again, I tell you, like mother, like daughter."

"She's basing her opinion on _Sixteen Candles_ ," Rory said, wrinkling her nose. "And yes, you don't have to tell me a third time. She yelled at me when I asked her and now she's shut herself in her room."

"So who's the guy?"

"Mom, there is no guy," Rory said, rolling her eyes and widening them as her mother asked,

"How do you know?"

"She'd have told me."

"Oh, like you did?"

"Annie's not me."

"She has your eyes, and mine, for that matter."

"Mom, if Annie had a boyfriend I'd know," Rory said defensively. "She'd be making up stories about being late from school or acting weird or - I'd know."

"Oh, really? And Annie is home early every night?"

"Every night apart from her Model UN club," Rory said. There was a pause and she groaned at her mother's silence.

"Oh, Mom, you don't think -?"

"Annie doesn't go to an all-girls' school."

"I know the kids in that club. I don't think Annie is interested in any of them."

"Doesn't have to be someone in the club."

Rory rubbed a hand across her forehead, trying to quell the sudden stream of suggestions.

"Isn't this sexist of us?" she said eventually. "Just to assume Annie doesn't want to go because there's some guy?"

"Hey, I'm just saying it's a possibility," Lorelai said. "Maybe she doesn't want to go because she does think dances are just dumb and silly and she won't know what to wear. I'm judging by her extremely hostile reaction to the whole idea. No one hates sequins that much."

"Mom, you need to watch something other than _Pretty in Pink_ ," Rory grinned. "Prom dresses have evolved since Molly Ringwald."

"Again, like mother, like daughter! You think your mom is just _so_ out of it."

Rory laughed, feeling better than before. She soon sobered and asked,

"But what do I do, Mom? She won't talk to me at all."

"Do you want me to try?"

Rory hesitated. Annie and her mother were very close, and her daughter frequently went to Lorelai of her own accord, but something told her this was different.

"Not yet," Rory said eventually. "I think she'll call you, if she wants to talk."

"Well, okay. Unless she thinks anyone above the age of sixteen is just cluless."

"I know that's a hint to watch that movie again."

"Yes, it was."

"We'll negotiate on Friday. Goodbye, Mom."

"Bye, sweets."

Rory hung up and picked up her cup of coffee. It had gone cold but she drank the rest anyway before sitting down to work again. This time she was able to write and was surprised to see an hour had gone by when Annie emerged, sniffling. She deliberately looked away from her mother, grabbing a cookie from the jar, and sat down in front of the TV. Rory resisted the urge to start hounding and instead made her and her daughter more coffee. She wished Jess was there, if only to listen, but he was away on a business trip to promote his book. Rory flipped through the pictures he'd sent, missing him despite knowing he'd understand no more than she.

The next day Annie had school. She attended one similar to Chilton, with lower fees, and Rory dropped her off before heading to work. Watching Annie race into the building was like looking at herself, many years ago, only Annie wore green instead of blue. Rory made sure she was inside before going to the office, telling herself not to obsess all day. She failed dismally, finished at four, and hurried home, shamefully relieved that it was one of Annie's UN nights and she'd be home at five. She made herself a cup of coffee, tried to relax, but her mother's belief that Annie had a boyfriend wouldn't leave her alone and Rory slipped into her daughter's bedroom, guiltily closing the door.

The room breathed Annie. The walls were painted yellow, the shelves stacked with books and images of the ocean and forests adorned the space inbetween. Rory sat on the bed and pulled out something lumpy she'd sat on. It was an old teddy bear and Rory smiled to see her daughter hadn't given up all childish things. Annie hadn't actively rejected her childhood, changing her wardrobe or cutting her hair, but she was growing up, all the same. She had a new kind of self-awareness, chattered less and spent more time alone. Rory wouldn't have it any other way but it still ached, at times, to see her little girl growing up. Annie was sixteen and while she was young for her age, she was no longer a child. Rory clung the bear to her, glad not everything had changed, and wondered about the possibility of a boy. If anyone besides Lorelai had suggested it Rory would have laughed. Besides crushes on boys in movies or bands, Annie had never shown an interest in anyone. Rory assumed that if someone came into her life she'd know but now she wasn't sure and she got up, putting the teddy down. She glanced at her daughter's desk, spread out with homework and a flick through notes she'd written showed only schoolwork. There were no doodles, no scribbles of a boy's name and Rory put the paper down, not entirely surprised. She'd never written a boy's name on her work either. She gazed around the rest of the room, not entirely sure what she was looking for, and her eyes rested on a framed photo. Rory picked it up. It was of her, Lorelai and Annie. She and her mother had their arms around her daughter and Rory smiled. It had been taken last year, in her mother's yard. Jess had them lined up. They were supposed to be standing sedately but someone giggled and then they all fell on the floor laughing, Annie in the middle, and Jess snapped it. "The three Lorelais," her mother declared and Rory grinned at the generations, sharing the name and the eyes. She'd thwarted tradition, giving Annie her own first name, but her middle was Lorelai so it was in there all the same. There was a sudden chiming in her pocket and Rory jumped, dropping the picture. It was Jess.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I love you too," Jess said sarcastically. "Why, what are you doing? Thinking about how many years it's been since high school?"

"Haha," Rory returned sardonically, picking the photo up and replacing it. "I'm in our daughter's bedroom."

"Why?"

Rory rolled her eyes at Jess's amusement and then felt herself blush as he asked,

"Are you snooping?"

"Well -"

"Rory, get out of there."

"But I think she's hiding something," Rory protested. "Mom thinks she has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, huh? Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to go to a school dance."

"I commend our daughter's taste."

"Jess."

"What? She doesn't want to go to some stupid dance, good for her. Why do you think there's a guy involved?"

"Just because she hated the idea so much."

"Well, the idea of sequins always makes me want to puke."

"You're not funny."

"Rory, come on. If Annie doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to. I don't blame her."

"Mom thinks it might be because of a boy."

"Huh."

"Anything to add to that?"

"Do you think Annie's got a boyfriend?"

"I didn't think so yesterday," Rory said. "She hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she doesn't want to."

"Great."

"Rory, Annie really won't say anything if you're looking through her stuff."

"I know. I'm going."

"How's it all going?" Jess asked. "Beside daughter drama?"

"Okay," Rory said, holding the phone closer. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish you were home earlier."

"It's only a few more days."

"I know," Rory said quietly and Jess added,

"I can't wait to see you. Both of you."

"You might only see one of us if Annie finds out I've been in here," Rory half-joked. "I'd better go. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

"What are you doing?"

Rory almost dropped the phone. Annie had come in as she was talking and now she stood glaring, ferocious despite her uniform.

"I was just -"

"You're in my room," Annie stated. "How come?"

Rory's guilt clearly showed as she hesitated and Annie cried,

"Were you going through my stuff? I can't believe you!"

"Annie, I wasn't - well, sort of, but -"

"I don't believe this!" Annie's eyes were blazing and she demanded,

"What happened to privacy? What happened to my own space?"

"Annie -"

"Did you read it in one of those parenting guides you buy?" Annie asked, folding her arms. "I know you have about five."

"Hey -"

"Because God forbid I do anything without telling you. What's the chapter called - what to do when your daughter doesn't want to share every single aspect of her life? I've got some advice for you - get over it!"

"Annie, don't talk to me like that," Rory said angrily.

"Don't go through my things then!"

"Annie, that's enough!"

Mother and daughter glared at each other, neither backing down. It still unnerved Rory a little to see how much like her father Annie looked at times, especially these. She had the same sarcastic tone, the same frown and shake of the head. Rory forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Annie, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have come in here but you can't talk me to like that."

"I don't believe you," Annie said, voice shaking. "Grandma would never do this and you always listen to her."

"I messed up, okay?" Rory said. "But Annie, I didn't look at anything really personal. I only looked at your homework."

"Trying to brush up on algebra?" Annie asked and, before Rory could smile, she asked,

"Would you have looked if I hadn't come in?"

"I -"

Rory wanted to say no but she wavered and Annie threw her hands up.

"Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry," Rory said. "You can be mad at me but I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have."

"Why?" Annie demanded. "Because I don't want to go to that stupid dance?"

"Well -"

"Mom, you're crazy."

"Very possibly. I just want to know if there's some particular reason. When I asked you I didn't exactly get an answer."

"I said I didn't want to."

"And I respect that, I just want to know why you don't want to go."

"Why is it such a big deal?" Annie retorted. "I never thought you'd be the kind of mom who needed her daughter to go to a dance."

That hurt a little. Rory was reminded of when she went to Madeline's party, after she'd broken up with Dean, and Paris constantly checking her watch. _My mom says I have to stay until ten-thirty._

"Honey," Rory said softly. "I don't need you to go. If you really don't want to, I don't want you to go."

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"I only want to know if there's a certain reason why not," Rory said. "Like if there was a guy or -"

"Who said anything about a guy?" Annie said furiously, cutting her off and Rory went on,

"Well, your grandma thought maybe you wanted to go with a guy and you were nervous or -"

"There isn't a guy," Annie snapped and Rory nodded, a little thrown.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"There isn't a guy," Annie said again. "There isn't anyone."

She sounded sad and Rory frowned.

"Is there someone you like?"

Annie looked away and Rory stopped herself from insisting on more information. Annie was like her, she knew. Pushing her would get her nowhere.

"I liked Sam," Annie said eventually. "In my history class. And when we got the notices about the dance I thought maybe we could go together. He's my study partner. He didn't ask me so on Tuesday I said maybe we could go, if no one else had asked. And he said no."

"Oh, Annie."

"He said it would be weird," Annie said, her voice breaking. "What's wrong with me?"

"Annie, nothing is wrong with you," Rory said, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "Sweetheart, you're smart and funny and pretty."

"If I'm all those things, then why doesn't he want to go with me?" Annie sobbed and Rory hugged her, longing to yell at this boy who'd hurt Annie so.

"There's no accounting for taste," she said finally and her daughter let out a watery chuckle.

"There's no one else I want to go with," she said in a wobbly voice. "And I don't want to go and see him with another girl."

"Oh, Annie."

Annie started a fresh flood of tears and Rory made soothing sounds, letting her cry it out.

"It sucks," she sobbed. "I really wanted to go and now I can't."

"Why can't you go?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Annie wailed. "I don't have anyone to go with!"

"You don't have to go with a guy."

"Yes, I do! I'll look stupid!"

"Says who?"

"Oh, Mom."

"So everyone is going with a date?"

"Maybe not everyone," Annie admitted, wiping her eyes. "But I don't want to go on my own."

"What about Amy? Is she going with anyone?"

"I don't think so. Wouldn't it look dumb to go with a friend?"

"I think you'd have fun."

"I was really looking forward to it," Annie said, sounding close to crying again. "And now I'm going to spend the whole night thinking about Sam not liking me."

"Annie, do you want to go to the dance? Aside from what happened?"

Her daughter paused and Rory said gently,

"If you really don't want to go, no matter what, then I promise I won't say anything more. I don't want you to go to make me happy. I won't be happy if you're going and really don't want to."

"I did want to," Annie said in a small voice. "I do want to, sort of, but I don't want to see Sam with someone else."

"Well, I get that, but the rest could be fun."

Annie looked up but didn't say anything and Rory added,

"I went to a school dance once, when I was your age. I didn't want to go either."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Someone asked me," Rory said awkwardly and, before Annie could retort, said,

"But I think if he hadn't and I'd gone with a friend it would have been fun. I mean, I didn't have any friends at that school then, but still."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes, most of it. I had fun getting dressed up and feeling fancy and going to this cool old building where the dance was."

"But you had someone to go with."

"I know," Rory said. "But I think you'd still have a good time. And you don't know, someone might ask you to dance."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, take your pick!"

"Mom, what if no one likes me?" Annie asked shyly. "I mean, ever."

"Annie, that won't happen. Someone will ask you out, someday. Maybe not right now, maybe not even in school, but someday they will. I know it."

"How?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"You say that because I'm your daughter."

"I say it because it's true."

Annie smiled but insisted,

"But what if they don't?"

"Then it wouldn't make you any less gorgeous than you already are."

Annie smiled and leaned over to hug her mother. Rory held her tightly, kissing her cheek and heard Annie mumble something into her shoulder.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't have a dress."

"We can find one."

"How? The dance is on Saturday and we're going to Grandma's tomorrow. It's our movie sleepover, remember?"

"We'll figure something out," Rory said firmly. "Don't worry about it."

Annie nodded and suddenly shifted, sounding shy as she said,

"Mom, don't tell Dad."

"That you're going to the dance?"

"About Sam. Please."

"Okay, if you don't want me to. How come?"

"Just don't. He won't understand. I don't want him to laugh."

"Annie, your dad wouldn't laugh at you."

"Maybe not at me, but he'd still find it funny. I know he would. Please don't tell him. He won't understand."

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you," Annie let out a sigh. They were silent for a moment and then Rory asked,

"So is it a yes? Are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go," Annie smiled. "I need to go call Amy."

"You guys have fun," Rory said. "How about I start some pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"And Annie, I am sorry," Rory said. "I shouldn't have gone in your room."

"That's okay. It's a common trait to watch out for with moms, in the teenage years. It's a difficult time in their lives."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," Annie grinned. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, kid."

The following evening Rory and Annie drove to Stars Hollow. They lived just outside New York and the drive didn't take too long, depending on traffic. Annie's friend Amy still wanted to go and Rory had heard a long description of what they planned to do if the dance sucked.

"I told you what to do," Rory said for the hundredth time. "If you're not enjoying it, call me. I've told you ten times."

"It's okay, Mom. We have a plan."

"As long as it doesn't involve alcohol."

"Mom, relax!"

They got to Stars Hollow by seven. Usually on Fridays Rory and Annie went to Emily's for a weekly dinner but Emily was away, with the DAR, so Lorelai suggested movies instead. She got very excited about the dance and came running to meet them almost as soon as Rory and Annie got out of the car.

"Where's the fire?" Rory exclaimed as her mother grabbed their hands.

"We've got a dance to get ready for!" Lorelai cried. "We need to hustle!"

"Grandma, I don't have a dress," Annie said miserably and Lorelai grinned, to Rory's surprise.

"I have an idea. Why don't you wear your mom's?"

"My old dress?" Rory interrupted. "Is it still okay?"

"I got it out earlier. It's fine, there's no damage. Annie's the same size you were and I think it will fit her. More than that, I think it'll look great on her."

"What's it like?" Annie asked anxiously and, knowing what her daughter was thinking, Rory said,

"Annie, I promise it's nothing like the clothes in _Footloose._ It isn't dated."

"Mom, you went to school before the internet."

"Hey, we had internet!" Rory said defensively. "Okay, it was a little slow, but -"

"Annie, I promise it's gorgeous," Lorelai said, putting her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders. "And I was going to make one all of your own but I when I remembered this one I thought - just see it before you decide. If you hate it we'll find something else."

Lorelai steered them into the house and there was the dress, sitting on the dressmaker's mannequin Lorelai had kept for so many years. Annie gasped and Rory frowned, unsure of what she thought.

"Do you like it?"

"Grandma, it's beautiful," Annie said, letting go of her grasp and running over to it. "Did you really make it?"

"Yes, and your mom looked great. I have pictures."

"Now those I have to see," Annie grinned. "Do you think it will fit?"

"I'm pretty sure. Why don't you go try it on?"

Annie took the dress, kissed her mother and grandmother on the cheek and ran to the bathroom. Lorelai turned to Rory, beaming.

"She's so excited."

"I hope she has a good time," Rory said nervously. "What if I gave the wrong advice? Kids can be jerks. What if they all make fun of her and she comes home crying?"

"What if she has a really awesome time with her best friend and a boy asks to her dance?"

"I guess."

"It can go either way," Lorelai said. "But I think she's going to have fun. She's going to look beautiful."

Just then Annie emerged. The dress swirled around her, skirting her hips and bringing out her eyes. She looked at her mother and grandmother anxiously and Rory exclaimed,

"You look gorgeous!"

"It's too loose," Annie said, not needing to clarify where, and Lorelai waved her hand.

"I can fix that. It's going to fit you perfectly, come on."

She led her granddaughter into the kitchen, picking up the sewing kit as she passed, and smiled at Rory who had a sudden lump in her throat. The word _pretty_ seemed too small. Annie looked more than sixteen.

That night, after watching _Clueless_ and _Footloose_ and eating too much junkfood, Lorelai brought out the old pictures of Rory.

"Oh Mom, you look awesome," Annie sighed. "Are there any from the actual dance?"

"Sorry, kid. Didn't have a camera."

"And no one else did?"

"If they did I don't have any copies."

"That's so dumb," Annie remarked. "I can't believe no one had a camera on their phone."

"Annie, some of us didn't even have cellphones," Rory said, trying not to laugh. "We had pagers."

"What's a pager?"

Rory turned to Lorelai in mock-despair.

" _What's a pager?,_ she asks."

"How old do you feel? I ask."

"I don't want to answer that," Rory said, shaking her head and turning to Annie. "Well, I hope you take pictures. Your great-grandmother is still upset I didn't have a camera with me."

"I'll send her a full visual account."

"Mom still can't get past that," Lorelai remarked. "She always asks me how they fit the camera in the phone."

As Rory giggled Annie let out a large yawn and she put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's late," Rory said, checking the time. "Time for bed."

"But it's Friday!"

"And tomorrow you have a big dance. Come on, I'm going too."

Annie rolled her eyes but grinned as she kissed her mother and grandmother goodnight before going to the bathroom. Rory heard her lock the door before saying,

"Thanks, Mom. You totally saved the night."

"I can't get over it. She looks so much like you."

"It was weird."

"It was spooky. Like a mirror. In a good way, of course."

"I hope she doesn't take my lead in other ways," Rory confessed. "What if she stays out all night?"

"She doesn't have a date."

"She might find one."

"Rory, it'll be fine."

"She's growing up. What if she does other crazy teenage stuff?"

"You know, you're right," Lorelai teased. "And with Jess for her father, who knows what she'll do?"

"Gee, thanks!"

"Honey, I'm kidding. Annie's going to be fine."

"What if she does things she'll regret?"

"You can't protect her from that," Lorelai said seriously. "No parent can."

Rory nodded and Lorelai said earnestly,

"She's still your daughter. You didn't do anything too crazy - not when you were her age, at least."

"Well, you're her grandmother."

"And I'm incorrigible!"

They laughed and Lorelai said,

"Annie's her own person. Just let her be her."

"I will," Rory said, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Just one more thing."

"What?"

" _What's a pager?_ " Lorelai exclaimed, holding her hands out. "I'm ancient. I'm a relic."

"Goodnight, Mom."

"And you had slow internet? I had _no_ internet! None!"

"I'll see you in the morning."

When Rory went into her old bedroom Annie was tucked up in the trundle bed, reading.

"Hey, kid," Rory said, stepping over her. "You're meant to be asleep."

"Mom, what was your dance like? Who did you go with? Was it Dad?"

"No," Rory said, not minding Annie's insistence. "I hadn't met him then. It was with my first boyfriend and he was called Dean. Dad was meant to take me to my prom, when we were eighteen, but he couldn't."

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"How many boyfriends did you have? Next to Dad, I mean?"

"Two, but one was after Dad. We broke up for a while, you know that."

"Did you love him?"

"Dad?"

"No, Dean."

"I thought I did," Rory said honestly. "I was very young."

"You were my age."

"Yes, well."

"And you mean it's different when you're older?"

"I guess. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Mom, if your next words are that I'll understand one day I'll throw my pillow at you," Annie warned and Rory laughed.

"Duly noted."

Annie was silent for a moment and just as Rory was about to switch off the light she asked,

"So was it wonderful? Your dance?"

"Most of it."

"What happened?"

"There was this guy who was being a jerk to me and Dean hit him. And then we left and didn't get home until half past five in the morning, and your great-grandmother was there and Mom - your grandma - went nuts."

"Why were you home so late?"

"We fell asleep at Miss Patty's studio."

"Why were -?" Annie started to ask before going bright red. "Never mind."

"Annie, it wasn't that," Rory exclaimed, blushing herself. "We just went in to see what it was like and we were reading and fell asleep. It was very innocent."

"Okay. Good to know."

"I didn't do that for a long time," Rory remarked. "That's another conversation."

"One I don't want to have, thank you very much."

"Too bad, when you start seeing boys we're having a conversation. I'm not getting specific, but we're going to talk about it."

"Gross, goodnight."

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled. Annie still sounded so young at times.

"It's time for sleep," Rory said, switching off the light. "Goodnight, honey."

"Night, Mom."

The next day passed quickly. Lorelai tried several makeovers on Annie before finding the right blend of makeup, taking a picture so they'd remember and writing it down for Rory to emulate. They left at three and started getting ready at six and, as Annie went to change, confessed to her mother,

"My stomach's hurting."

"I think you're nervous."

"This is dumb. I don't even have a boy to go with."

"It can be scary going without a date."

"Do you think it will be okay?"

"I think it will be better," Rory said firmly. "But if it's not, you know you can call me, even if Amy wants to stay."

Annie went pale.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"It'll be fine. Go change."

Annie ran to her bedroom and emerged shortly, cellphone in hand.

"Amy will be here in five minutes, she just texted me."

"Okay. Last looks."

Rory put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and smiled.

"You look beautiful. Okay, I just want to tell you a few things before you go."

"Mom..."

"Don't get drunk," Rory said, ignoring her. "I'm not asking for an argument about where this alcohol could possibly come from, I'm telling you, don't get drunk and if Amy has so much as a sip, call me. Got it?"

"Got it. You're crazy, but got it."

"Good. If you do meet a boy there, don't go any further than kissing."

"Mom!" Annie exclaimed, pulling away and Rory added,

"And if you do, use protection. Those Trojan jokes aren't for nothing."

"That is not going to happen. You've seen too many movies."

"I'm sure it won't but I'm telling you anyway. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Have an amazing time."

Annie smiled in spite of herself.

"Love you, Mom. Even if you are crazy."

"Why, thank you."

Annie's phone buzzed and Rory grinned.

"That must be Amy. Come on."

Annie's friend was waiting outside and Rory waved as they drove away, standing outside until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she went slowly back upstairs, turned on the TV and thought for the first time she really knew how her mother felt all those years ago. Rory lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

A hand shook her shoulder.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

Rory jumped and looked into Jess's eyes. He was standing beside her, grinning, an overnight bag at his feet.

"Hey!" Rory cried, getting up to kiss him. "I thought you weren't getting back until later."

"My last gig got cancelled. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rory said, rubbing her eyes. "I was waiting for Annie and fell asleep."

"What time did you tell her to get back?"

"Twelve, or she turns into a pumpkin."

Jess started laughing and looked at his watch.

"She still has thirty minutes. Didn't she look great?"

Rory had sent him a picture and she grinned, nodding.

"Beautiful. The picture didn't do her justice."

"Well, she'll be back soon. Unless she takes after her parents."

"Don't," Rory groaned. "I already had a Mom freakout with her. Annie thinks I'm crazy. I told her not to have sex."

"With who?"

"I don't know, dangerous boys you meet at dances."

"Ah, those," Jess said, putting his arms around Rory's neck. "You know, I never went to a school dance."

"Why, too cool?"

"Oh, I was way too cool," Jess said seriously. "I also didn't stay at schools long enough."

"I see."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to your prom."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Rory said, leaning onto his shoulder. "You should tell Annie though. She wants to know."

"Oh, you went into our history?"

"Only snippets. She wanted to know all about my dance and about love."

"Love? Why, is she interested in someone?"

"She's just growing up."

Jess nodded, smiling and went over to the stereo.

"What are you doing?" Rory laughed as he selected a CD and started the music.

"Rory Gilmore, may I have this dance?" Jess asked, holding out his hand. "Seeing as I missed our first one?"

"Well, I don't know," Rory teased. "You aren't wearing a tux."

Jess rolled his eyes.

"And you aren't in a dress. Think we can manage all the same?"

Rory nodded and laughed, stepping into his arms. They moved around the room to the music, Jess kissing her neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been a long week."

"Anything I need to know?"

"I got it under control. It's hard, this mothering thing," Rory sighed. "I think we figured it out - Annie and me."

"The stuff you alluded to on the phone?"

"It was no big deal. Annie will tell you, if she wants. She's okay now."

"I'm glad."

They danced some more until the song ended and Rory leaned into Jess's arms, closing her eyes.

"I really missed you."

"Me too," Jess said, cupping her face. "I couldn't wait to see you."

Rory put her hands around his neck, kissing him and Jess kissed her back, holding her closely. They kissed and kissed and Rory felt Jess's hands slide under her shirt.

"Jess, Annie will be home soon," she said reluctantly. "We shouldn't."

"I know," Jess said. He kissed her some more and Rory laughed, stepping away.

"We'd better stop."

"Yeah," Jess said, returning her smile. "I'll go make some coffee...Annie will want some when she comes in."

"She'll be hyper enough without caffeine."

"Hey, she takes after you and I don't think coffee has ever affected it."

"Are you saying I'm too hyper?"

"I'm saying you have a stronger caffeine tolerance than anyone else on the planet beside your mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Jess laughed and just then a key turned in the lock. Annie came in, cheeks flushed, and she ran over to her parents.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!"

"Hey!" Rory cried, going to hug her. "How was it? Did it go okay?"

"It was awesome. Sam drank all this beer someone smuggled in and then he threw up and got detention!"

"Oh, good," Rory said, sensing that Jess was trying not to laugh. "I mean, not good, bad. You didn't drink any, did you?"

"You know I didn't. We just drank the punch the school had and we danced so much my feet hurt. I'm going to take off my shoes."

"I missed you too," Jess said sarcastically and Annie sighed, going to hug him.

"You know I missed you, Dad. What do you think of my dress?"

"It's great. Where'd you get it?"

"Dad! Grandma made it for Mom. Haven't you seen the pictures?"

"Not yet," Jess grinned and Rory sighed.

"Later. Annie, go get ready for bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Annie skipped away to her bedroom and Jess grinned at Rory.

"Pictures, huh?"

"Patience, Mariano," Rory said, pointing a finger. "Or something might happen to them."

"I wouldn't dare risk that."

He grinned at her, sitting down on the sofa and pulling off his shoes. Rory went to Annie's bedroom, knocked and came in at her bright invitation. Annie was still in the dress, staring at the mirror.

"So you had a good time?"

"The best. I'm glad I went."

"Did anyone ask you to dance?"

"One boy. Henry, from my Biology class."

"Do you like him?"

"He's just a friend but it was nice being asked."

"That's great."

Rory watched as Annie tugged off her heels and reached for some makeup wipes.

"Mom, how did you meet boys?" Annie asked, her voice forcedly casual. Rory shrugged.

"I don't know."

"That's the worst answer."

"I know. I guess school? And Jess was Luke's nephew and I met my other boyfriend at college."

"Mom, do you really think I'll meet someone?"

"Yes, someday, but I don't want you worrying about it. You should enjoy being sixteen."

"There's not much to enjoy," Annie remarked. "I'm going to say goodnight to Dad."

"Alright."

Rory heard her pad down the hall and talk to her father. Rory stepped out of the room and then paused, catching their conversation.

"Do you really like the dress, Dad?"

"I think it's beautiful."

"Grandma said I could keep it."

"I think you should."

"Dad, why didn't you take Mom to her prom?"

"Well, that was painfully blunt," Jess said, sounding amused. "Because I was stupid. Because my principal was a - never mind. I couldn't get tickets."

"Was Mom really sad?"

"You should ask her. I felt terrible - I still do."

There was a pause and then Annie said,

"Dad, nobody asked me to the dance."

"Guys at your school must be blind."

"Oh Dad, you have to say that."

"I mean it."

"Why didn't they ask me?"

"Maybe they were scared. Maybe they were stupid."

"Why would they be scared?"

"Well, guys get shy too, trust me. It doesn't matter, Annie. Don't worry about it."

"I guess."

"Did you have a good time?"

"The best."

"That's the thing to remember. Oh, and Annie?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"A lot of adolescence is meant to suck. Think of it as something to use in a book."

"God, Dad, you're such a writer," Annie laughed. They laughed and laughed together and Rory, smiling, picked her daughter's bag she'd left in the hall. It was heavy and a peek inside showed a book.

"You left this in the hall," Rory said, as her daughter came back. "Did you read it with anyone?"

"No, I just read it when I was bored. Do you think that's weird?"

"I think you're the best kid I could possibly have," Rory said, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, Mom. Goodnight."

Rory stood for a moment as her daughter went inside her room, smiling. Most of the time she felt she was making mothering up but some days, she knows, are successes. It's a mother-daughter thing.


End file.
